Secret
by Loud Mucker Complex
Summary: Sebuah jurnal milik Kiku Honda, seorang drag queen muda yang tak pernah mengerti untuk apa ia sebenarnya dilahirkan di dunia ini. Tidak sampai ia bertemu dua pria yang mengubah hidupnya. EXPLICIT CONTENTS.


**!PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENTS WHICH MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR MINORS AND UNDERAGE READERS. THIS STORY ALSO CONTAINS MENTIONS OF PROSTITUTION AND GRAPHIC GAY SEX. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**EDITED: 13.03.2012**

**Title: **Secret

**Author: **Sacchan Shalala

**Chapter: **1/1

**Rating/Genre: **M18+/romance, angst, AU

**Fandom(s): **Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

**Word Count: **4,602

**Warnings: **lemon bertebaran, possible OOC, and this story is really trashy ;u;)

**Pairing(s): **Arthur x Kiku, Alfred x Kiku

**Comments: **literally based on a VOCALOID song by Luka Megurine, a diary-song fic, kinda :3

**Summary:**_I don't know if I'm a boy, I don't know if I'm a girl_

Holy Disclaimer:

I APPARENTLY OWN **NOTHING BUT THE****STORY**

_This is just a __**fiction**__, __I do not own __**anything else**__**.**__** The fandoms belong to **__**their**__** creator**__**s**__**, **__I'm just using the characters and add a litte bit (or a lot) of gayness.__I__ really have no idea if there's a fic titled this anywhere else. This story has __**nothing**__ related to real life. _

**-SECRET-**

**I**

_Everyone has secrets. I have secrets._

_Do you want to know what__ they__ are?_

31 Desember 20xx

_**Warm Under the Rain,**_

Hari ini hujan deras. Deras sekali sampai cipratan air masuk ke _boots_ hitam yang sering sekali kusemir. Aku takut semirnya luntur, tapi tidak mungkin juga melepas sepatu sekarang, sulit juga karena aku memegang payung. Toko burger di belakangku sudah tutup sejak setengah jam lalu, dua jam lebih awal dariku beridiri di depannya. Aku berdiri tegak seperti patung. Tapi aku bernafas, menggigil, dan kotor. Patung-patung kebanyakan akan dibersihkan tiap harinya—dan mereka yang diluar akan bersih karena air hujan. Akan ada orang yang ikhlas-tak ikhlas membersihkan tubuh mereka dari debu. Sayangnya aku kotor sampai ke sel-selku, sampai ke jiwaku yang paling dalam. Tidak ada yang bisa membersihkannya. Dan tidak ada yang mau. Sudah tiga jam aku berdiri.

Entahlah tapi aku tidak bisa marah ketika akhirnya klienku yang kelima hari ini datang dengan mobilnya yang mewah. Bukan, bukan karena supaya aku dibayar lebih, tapi aku hanya tidak bisa. Aku yakin bibirku sudah membiru, karena ia menyalakan pemanas di dalam mobilnya dan memberiku kopi panas dari Starbucks. Aku tidak terlalu suka kopi. Tapi ia memberiku dengan gratis. Aku merasa sangat hangat. Entah karena pemanas di mobilnya, atau kopi, atau senyumnya. Mata hijau emeraldnya memandangku tidak seperti barang. Ia orang Eropa dengan rambut pirang keruh, wajahnya klasik. Dan caranya menyentuh, membelai, dan mencium tiap senti tubuhku sangatlah menenangkan. Ia melepaskan jasnya sendiri, kemudian dengan lembut mengelus pahaku yang masih agak dingin. Ia meraih salah satu kakiku dan menciuminya naik. Ia membiarkanku mendesah sepuasku sementara ia bermain dengan tubuhku. Aku hampir saja senang. Tapi aku tahu aku terlalu kotor untuk merasa bahagia barang sedikit saja. Jadi aku bangun dan mengambil amplop diatas nakas hotel dan berjalan menerjang hujan pukul satu, meninggalkan tuan kaya ini di bawah selimut. Aku berterimakasih dengan berbisik di telinganya. Terima kasih karena telah membuatku ingat bagaimana rasanya hangat. Aku masih merasa hangat di bawah hujan sekalipun.

Tahun ini, aku melewatkan 365 hari lain di kamar hotel dan di halte bus. Tidak ada kembang api karena semalaman hujan. Tidak ada soda dan kue mochi, dan musik keras dan canda tawa. Yang tidak berubah adalah bahwa aku masih bernafas.

Kenapa orang sepertinya mau menyentuh benda kotor sepertiku?

Hari ini: ¥1,700,000 termasuk setoran

Tuan Hangat memberiku ¥1,000,000 padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun yang spesial.

**-SECRET-**

**II**

_I don't know if I'm a boy_

_I don't know if I'm a girl_

1 Januari 20xx

_**Three Bars of Chocolate for Beauty,**_

Telur mata sapi. Tengahnya kuning mengkilap, pinggirnya putih cerah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana koki apartemen ini bisa membuat matahari kecil diatas piringku. Sudah terobati. Rinduku pada sosok matahari sudah terobati. Seandainya saja koki itu mau, aku akan memberinya harga murah, bahkan gratis. Sayangnya ia punya suami yang bekerja sebagai lift-man, dan aku menghormatinya. Jadi aku tersenyum padanya dan memberinya cokelat impor. Kuharap ia tidak keberatan aku membelinya dengan uang klien psiko kemarin. Matanya kecil sekali, tapi lucu. Kalau tertawa membentuk bulan sabit. Kuharap mataku seperti itu. Jadi tidak perlu mengoleskan banyak eye shadow. Tapi akan butuh banyak eye liner. Ah, tidak apa. Mata seperti itu indah.

Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas essay Bahasa Inggris yang sempat tertunda. Liburan tahun baru kali ini aku menghabiskannya untuk tidur. Tanggal tiga sekolah mulai lagi. Aku akan kembali ke dalam lingkaran orang-orang yang lebih bersih dariku. Rasanya tanpa pandangan merendahkan mereka itu hidupku agak kosong. Yah, mungkin aku mengharapkan cemooh mereka. Karena ini menyenangkan. Mereka perhatian padaku.

Aku tidak tahu kalau organisasi tidak libur di tahun baru. Jadi aku terpaksa mendengarkan celoteh penerima telepon sesampaiku di gedung mewah itu karena baru datang setelah di telepon. Katanya banyak klien yang mencariku. High-class whore, disinilah tempatku, dan inilah aku. Teman-temanku—kalau kau bisa memanggil mereka begitu, sih—sebagian besar sudah dapat panggilan. Ruang 13 tempatku menunggu panggilan hampir kosong. Kei, drag queen berumur 20-an di pojok ruangan sedang merokok dan melirik pada jam dengan benci. Dua orang lainnya aku belum tahu nama mereka. Sepertinya mereka adalah yang 'kurang laku'. Aku selalu sudah dipanggil ketika mereka berdua belum, dan kembali ketika mereka dipanggil. Aku penasaran. Aku sedang senang karena matahari di atas piringku. Baru saja aku akan menyapa mereka, telepon berdering dan mata kami tertuju pada si penerima telepon dengan penuh harap. Kei melempar rokoknya ke lantai berkarpet ketika namaku disebut.

Kali ini, aku tidak perlu menunggu karena baru berjalan seratus meter ke timur dari gedung, klien pertamaku hari ini sudah menunggu dengan motor besarnya. Aku menatapnya dengan mata-mata hitam pekatku. Ah, bukan orang Jepang lagi. Ia juga pirang seperti Tuan Hangat, tapi lebih keemasan rambutnya tersapu sinar matahari siang. Ia tampan dan tampak segar. Mata-matanya mungkin tidak bulan sabit, tapi sinar kekanakan yang terpancar dari iris-iris birunya membuat dadaku berdetak lebih cepat. Daerah sekitar gedung tidak ramai, mungkin karena inilah ia berani menarikku dan menciumku dengan liar. Nafasnya bau mint, entah rokok atau permen. Tapi rasanya baru. Setelah hampir membunuhku—karena sungguh, selama sekitar lima-tujuh menit, ia tidak mengeluarkan lidahnya dari mulutku—ia menyuruhku memakai helm dan berpegangan erat padanya; ia ngebut, sangat ngebut sampai kukira ia akan ditangkap polisi. Tapi kami sampai di sebuah gedung apartemen kelas menengah dengan selamat. Sudah pukul sembilan. Berarti ia adalah pelanggan pertama dan terakhirku untuk hari ini. Organisasi tidak menerima klien lebih dari itu, kecuali mereka membayar ¥200,000 ongkos tambahan. Organisasi sering sekali mendapat untung dariku. Tapi kuprediksi, tidak akan ada yang memesan jam malam. Uang orang-orang terkuras untuk pesta Tahun Baru pastinya.

Ia menggandengku ke dalam apartemennya yang lumayan rapi. Aku langsung tahu kalau ia anak kuliahan dari buku-buku yang tertumpuk di meja belajarnya. Ia meninggalkanku di atas kasurnya, padahal kukira ia akan langsung menerjangku, melihat apa yang pertama kali dilakukannya padaku. Ia kembali dengan tiga batang cokelat di tangannya. Aku merebahkan diriku di kasurnya, membuka kaki lebar-lebar dan menunggu, membiarkan rok sekolah yang kubeli untuk 'bekerja' tidak menutup apapun. Ia terkekeh melihatku, kemudian melepas kausnya, menghadiahkan padaku tubuh langsing dan bisepnya yang meliuk. Ia membuatku lupa akan detak jantungku yang makin cepat. Sambil menutup mulutku dengan dasi, ia berbisik padaku bahwa aku begitu cantik. Kukira cokelat itu akan dimasukkannya ke dalamku, ternyata tidak. Dengan bayaran penuh ia memberiku tiga batang cokelat itu. Tiga batang cokelat di Tahun Baru.

Aku cantik? Padahal aku jelas laki-laki. Tapi kenapa aku berpakaian wanita ketika bekerja? Tidak ada jawaban pasti. Yang jelas aku adalah seorang drag queen muda, bersekolah dan hidup dengan banyak rahasia.

¥1,250,000 termasuk setoran untuk hari ini. Ah, cokelat.

**-SECRET-**

**III**

_I don't know when I was born_

_I don't know who my mother is_

9 Juni 20xx

_**Problem**__**s**__** of Being a Drag Queen and My First Birthday Ever,**_

Aku benci klien yang keras kepala. Benci sekali. Apalagi kalau ia tua bangka, tidak ada yang bagus darinya sama sekali kecuali uang yang banyak untuk membayarku. Aku terpaksa menampar lelaki pedofil berusia 50-an ini karena memaksa melakukannya denganku tanpa kondom. HA! Ya ampun, apa ia tidak punya malu? Sedikit saja, setidaknya? Aku kabur darinya dan menelepon organisasi. Katanya mereka tidak akan menyuruhku menemuinya lagi. Mereka sangat 'menyayangi' _drag queen_ yang mendatangkan banyak keuntungan sepertiku. Ini adalah satu hal yang bisa kusyukuri dari berkah hidupku yang terhitung jari. Berapa banyak hal yang bisa kusyukuri dari tiap nafas yang berhembus dari hidungku? Tidak punya keluarga, tidak ingat hari ulang tahun, tidak tahu darimana asalku, tidakkah mereka sudah cukup membuat hidupku tidak jelas? Aku tidak tahu dimana posisiku dalam dunia ini. Dan untuk apa. Aku lahir bukan untuk menjadi penemu sesuatu yang menerangkan dunia, yang membuat teori rumit tentang jarak antar planet untuk membuat pusing anak sekolah, untuk memenuhi penjara, atau untuk terus tersenyum. Lalu untuk apakah aku ada? Tanyalah pada rumput yang bergoyang. Sudah kulakukan, dan yang ada hanya sepi.

Oh, aku mungkin berdosa karena merasa bahagia. Biarlah, biar saja. Tanpa merasa bahagia seperti ini pun aku sudah sangat berdosa. Oh, biarlah, biar. Aku ingin sekali merasakan dan menikmati perasaan ini. Hari ini aku berulang tahun. Ya, aku sudah memutuskan hari ulang tahunku adalah hari ini dan umurku tujuh belas tahun. Kenapa harus hari ini? Karena Arthur-san bertanya padaku. Sejak malam tahun baru, aku jadi… yah, semacam… kalau aku boleh egois sedikit, temannya. Pergi minum kopi, makan siang, ke toko buku, itu semua hal-hal yang dilakukan teman, 'kan? Aku tahu karena aku pernah punya teman. Bersama teman kau merasa senang dan bahagia, terus tersenyum dan bersyukur tidak peduli apa yang telah kau lakukan di masa lalu dan yang menunggumu esok hari. Aku merasakan itu semua sekaligus hari ini. Arthur-san, sang Tuan Hangat, adalah seorang CEO di sebuah perusahaan besar sekali. Ia selalu memakai jas ketika bekerja, dan menjinjing tas berisi laptop dan dokumen-dokumen yang tidak kumengerti dua pertiganya. Ia pernah menunjukkannya padaku di suatu kesempatan. Arthur-san sangatlah baik. Ia tidak pernah mengungkit masalah diriku yang seorang drag queen, atau apapun yang menjadi rahasia umumku. Ia memperlakukanku tidak seperti barang atau patung. Ia memperlakukanku dengan baik. Dengan keegoisanku, aku menerima kebaikannya dan memutuskan untuk menganggapnya… seseorang yang penting. Arthur-san, aku menyukaimu!

Oh ya, jadi kami makan siang di sebuah restoran steak. Aku sudah pulang sekolah, dan Arthur-san menungguku di restoran. Aku mengerti bahwa sedikit banyak ia juga menjaga image dan harga dirinya dengan tidak terang-terangan membiarkan orang tahu ia 'berteman' denganku. Aku juga harus berhati-hati. Aku tidak mau Arthur-san membenciku. Ketika aku meminum habis milkshake di gelas gendut restoran itu, Arthur-san bertanya kapan ulang tahunku. Aku dengan santai bilang padanya hari ini. Astaga. Padahal aku selalu bilang tidak tahu! Kenapa aku berbohong padanya? Bukan. Bukan karena aku ingin hadiah. Tapi karena aku berharap dengan begini, Arthur-san bisa agak lebih lama bersamaku. Tapi aku kecewa. Tapi Arthur-san tidak membiarkanku terlalu kecewa. Ia memelukku, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, dan menciumku. Ya, menciumku. Ciuman yang hampir membuatku meleleh. Aku sedang tidak memenuhi panggilan. Aku menganggap ini hadiah ulang tahunku. Hadiah ulang tahun pertamaku selama hidup.

Malamnya, Alfred-san mengundangku ke apartemennya. Ya, mengundangku, bukan memesanku. Aku datang kerumahnya karena ia mengirim SMS padaku, bukan karena dering telepon di Ruang 13. Ketika sampai di halaman apartemen, aku bertemu dengannya yang sedang berbincang dengan temannya. Ia membawa semacam saus dan beberapa piring. Hari ini, aku juga memakan barbeque pertamaku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Alfred-san malah mengundangku—maksudku, aku! Ya ampun—ke pesta kecil ini. Aku bertemu banyak teman-temannya. Alfred-san bilang pada mereka, dan padaku (secara tidak langsung) kalau aku ini semacam sepupunya. Teman-temannya tampak tidak yakin tapi mereka diam saja dan membiarkanku mengobrol dengan mereka. Aku tidak keberatan. Aku senang sekali. Besok hari Minggu, jadi aku tidak buru-buru pulang dan membantu membereskan piring kotor. Alfred-san memainkan jumper yang kupakai dan tertawa-tawa. Dijahili olehnya menyenangkan. Aku bisa melihat mata kekanakannya. Kami masih tertawa-tawa di dalam kamarnya dan saling memukul dengan bantal.

Aku ingat betul. Diantara nafasnya yang tersengal karena lelah melawanku, Alfred-san bertanya kapan hari ulang tahunku. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dua orang sekaligus bertanya kapan aku lahir? Tahulah tanggal berapa yang keluar dari mulutku. Alfred-san langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan bertanya "Benarkah? Benar?" sambil memandangku. Aku mengangguk pelan dan setelah itu aku tahu adiknya meninggal hari ini. Aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa, wajahnya tampak sakit seperti hampir menangis. Jujur saja aku bingung harus apa. Tapi dengan suara bergetar Alfred-san memintaku memeluknya, jadi kulakukan. Ketika ia mulai menangis, kuseka air matanya. Aku melakukan semuanya bukan untuk dibayar, sungguh. Tidak ada rasa menagih seperti ketika aku melayani klien-klienku yang lain. Aku jujur pada diriku sendiri kali ini. Matthew, nama adik Alfred-san. Ia meninggal karena aneurisme lima tahun lalu. Tapi yang tidak disangka, Alfred-san masih bisa tersenyum dengan tegar meskipun mata bulan sabitnya agak bengkak. Kubilang padanya aku suka matanya dan ia tertawa. Di luar mendung, tapi aku punya bulanku sendiri. Kemudian, Alfred-san melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku berdebar. Ia menciumku lembut, kemudian memasangkan kalung yang dipakainya ke leherku. Keping salju yang indah jadi liontinnya.

Jadi hari ini aku berulang tahun di hari seseorang pergi.

Hari ini aku bahagia. Sungguh sangat bahagia.

Boleh kan, aku lebih sering begini?

**-SECRET-**

**IV**

_I don't know when I got alone_

_I don't know how I got mad_

_I don't think I should get back_

27 Juni 20xx

_**Born to be Alone,**_

Sekarang aku tahu untuk apa aku lahir. Aku lahir untuk terus sendirian. Ya, untuk itulah aku lahir. Benar, kebahagiaan dan emosi positif adalah dosa untukku. Aku tidak berhak untuk merasakannya, makanya Tuhan memperingatkanku. Benar, aku sudah tahu dari awal kebahagiaan ini hanyalah sesaat dan akan menghilang secepat busa bir di gelas Kei itu. Tapi kenapa harus sakit seperti bagaimana si penerima telepon mengiris buah persik? Koki apartemen bilang aku seperti sedang marah. Aku marah? Aku sedih? Aku tidak tahu lagi.

¥3,600,000 dari tujuh pelanggan.

Aku tidak akan sendirian kalau dapat banyak pelanggan.

**-SECRET-**

**V**

_Tell me now That you really like the show_

_Tell me now That you really want to get high_

19 Juli 20xx

_**Back to the Old Myself. It hurts, did I not tell you?**_

Hari ini sepulang sekolah aku langsung menuju gedung organisasi. Aku tidak menerima telepon selain dari klien. Hanya klien. Aku tidak ingat. Sepertinya pesan dari 'yang bukan klien' sudah banyak sekali. Aku menolak ketika mereka memesanku lewat si penerima telepon. Kubilang padanya supaya beri tahu mereka aku sedang kepayahan. Ya, biar saja. Aku tidak mau mendapat dosa lebih banyak.

Jadi aku melayani lima orang kaya lagi hari ini. Dua pekerja kantoran dari perusahaan transportasi, tiga lainnya suami muda yang terpaksa menutupi ke-gay-an mereka. Lucu sekali. Dalam semalam mereka tidur dengan istri mereka dan malam berikutnya menghamburkan uang untuk tubuhku yang kotor. Padahal perasaan puas ini hanya lima menit, sepersekian bagian dari keseluruhan waktu hidupmu. Ya. Tidak bertahan lama. Konyol dan singkat.

Sepertinya aku akan berhenti menuliskan uang yang kudapat. Aku mual karena angka nol yang begitu banyak.

**-SECRET-**

**VI**

_Tell me now That you really like my style, oh_

_Tell you now That you are to commit a crime_

22 Juli 20xx

_**Drag Queen has nothing but Filth,**_

Aku sudah lama berhenti mengeluh betapa sakit punggungku, betapa sakit seluruh bagian tubuhku. Aku sudah lama berhenti dan peduli, tapi sungguh sakit akhir-akhir ini. Banyak sekali yang memesanku. Si penerima telepon bilang ada gosip tentangku yang menyebar diantara klien. Entah gosip apa, tapi yang jelas organisasi tidak perlu merobek mulut klien yang menyebarkannya. Selama uang mengalir, pistol mereka tetap tersimpan tenang di laci.

Gosip yang menyebar adalah bahwa drag queen dari organisasiku mulai melakukan bonus dengan gratis. Aku tidak mahir melakukan _strip tease_ atau _pole dance,_ juga tidak mau melakukan SM. Tidak mau. Aku hanya membiarkan klien memasukiku dan dapat uang. Karenanya aku jadi kurang laku akhir-akhir ini. Aku sendirian lagi.

**-SECRET-**

**VII**

_You want this_

_Tell me how you want it to be_

1 Juli 20xx

_**No Choice Given,**_

Jadi aku menuruti gosip.

**-SECRET-**

**VIII**

_My mind, heart is broken_

_No one else but you was going to understand my way_

11 Agustus 20xx

_**Knockings at the Front Door Knocked into My Heart,**_

Hari ini, aku tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Pukul tujuh malam, dan aku sedang dalam masa reses. Aku lelah, dan merasa sangat kotor sampai tidak tahan, jadi aku minta cuti. Tentu saja organisasi memberiku. Tanpa aku pun, Kei juga mengalirkan banyak uang karena ia mau melakukan apa saja. _Best Drag Queen of All_, gelar itu harus kuberikan padanya. Atau, _the Filthiest Drag Queen of All_? Kudengar ia bahkan menuruti klien psiko yang memintanya menggunakan mulut. Mungkin gelar yang kedua lebih cocok. Hmm… memang lebih cocok.

Jadi aku sudah selesai mengulang pelajaran. Hari ini hari Minggu lagi, betapa cepat hari ini datang dan pergi. Rasanya hampir gila menunggu hari libur. Aku hendak makan biskuit ketika pintu apartemenku diketuk seseorang. Setelah membuka pintu aku bingung harus membukanya lebih lebar lagi atau menutupnya saja. Tapi pilihan pertama yang kulakukan. Arthur-san tampak lelah ketika ia duduk di sofaku. Aku terlalu tidak percaya sampai tidak peduli bagaimana ia bisa tahu rumahku. Ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian meminta maaf padaku karena datang tiba-tiba. Kemudian ia mulai menghujaniku dengan segala pertanyaan. Kenapa tidak mengangkat telepon? Kenapa tidak membalas SMS? Kenapa tidak mau memenuhi panggilan? Kubilang padanya aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak melihat ke mata hitamnya yang teduh. Aku sedang berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak beridiri dan memeluknya erat. Tapi aku menangis. Tubuhku berkhianat! Aku menangis di depan Arthur-san. Untuk apa? Kenapa masih ada air mata? Kukira sudah kering sejak lama. Tapi aku sulit untuk peduli lagi. Arthur-san memelukku lagi. Arthur-san datang dan membuatku merasa aman. Ia membiarkanku menangis.

Aku hampir saja marah ketika lagi-lagi ketukan menghampiri pintu apartemenku. Pukul dua dini hari! Aku terpaksa membukakan pintu ketika mendengar suara yang cukup kukenal memanggil-manggil. Aku memekik tajam mendapatinya tersungkur setelah aku membuka pintu. Tentu saja aku panik. Ketika aku memegang pipinya di kedua tanganku, bau alkohol menyeruak. Ia menggumam, mengeluh akan diriku yang memperlakukannya sama seperti Arthur-san selama hampir tiga bulan. Aku berhasil menariknya ke sofa, mendengarkan kejujurannya disaat mabuk dan ia bilang ia membutuhkanku. Ia memandangku dengan matanya dan kelihatan sama sakit seperti ketika ia bercerita tentang Matthew. Aku meremas dadaku, tangan yang lain digenggam Alfred-san erat. Jurnalku, percayalah. Aku terpaksa meremas dadaku karena rasanya sesak sekali. Kemudian Alfred-san bertanya, bagaimana aku menempatkannya di hatiku. Aku bingung sekali, sampai sekarang masih ragu apakah yang kuucapkan benar karena aku bilang ia penting bagiku. Apa yang telah kulakukan? Tapi aku tidak merasa berbohong. Tapi sempat terpikir olehku, harusnya Arthur-san juga menanyakan ini padaku. Aku akan jujur padanya, pada Alfred-san mulai sekarang. Aku sudah mengingatkan diriku berulang kali sejak lama, kepalsuan mudah dibuat. Tapi aku percaya pada perasaan dua orang ini padaku. Arthur-san dan Alfred-san jujur padaku. Setidaknya, meskipun bukan untuk kebahagiaanku, aku juga harus jujur pada mereka, kan? :)

Aku menulis ini pukul empat pagi. Kurasa nanti aku bolos saja.

Alfred-san mendengkur pelan di sampingku dan tampak hangat hanya dengan selimut yang mentup tubuh polos kami. Aku ingin Alfred-san menyentuhku lagi, tapi ia pasti lelah. Biarlah.

Matthew-san, boleh tidak aku pinjam dada dan lengan kakakmu untuk memelukku?

**-SECRET-**

**IX**

_But from the day I found you babe_

_You falling into me_

12 Juli 20xx

_**Oh Beautiful World, Thanks for Telling Me what do I live for**_

Aku baru mengerti apa indahnya dunia pagi ini. Untukku, bangun dalam pelukan seseorang yang membuatmu merasakan berbagai macam emosi itu indah. Bagiku mendapatkan hari ulang tahun dan mendapat ucapan, serta ciuman dan pelukan itu indah. Aku tidak pernah merasa sehidup ini sejak sekian lama. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bersyukur aku masih hidup sampai detik ini. Selama ini aku tidak pernah… maksudku, aku tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk bersyukur. Selama ini apa yang bisa kusyukuri? Jadi aku diam saja—bukannya tidak bersyukur, tapi juga tidak benar-benar bersyukur. Ah, rumit bukan? Hanya aku yang mengerti, kurasa…

Ya, jadi, anugerah dalam hidupku bertambah. Aku punya dua orang dalam hidupku. Aku punya Arthur-san dan Alfred-san untuk mengobrol, untuk bercerita, apapun. Aku punya mereka untuk mengisi hidupku. Aku sudah memastikannya sendiri dan aku tidak ragu.

Tentu saja Alfred-san bangun dengan kepala pusing. "Aku jarang minum sebanyak ini," katanya, waktu ia bilang begitu aku sedang mencari aspirin. Kenapa aku sering mengutip perkataan Alfred-san dalam kalimat langsung? Kurasa, supaya jurnalku ini lebih hidup mulai dari sekarang dan seterusnya. Setetes air mengalir di gelas yang Alfred-san genggam sambil menelan obat. Aku memandangnya, dan ia tersenyum padaku. Kami mengobrol seharian, aku ingat betul apa saja yang kami bicarakan, tidak perlu kutulis semua disini. Yang membuatku bahagia adalah, Alfred-san berjanji akan lebih sering menemuiku. Ia harus pulang, meskipun aku tahu aku ingin sekali menyimpannya untukku sendiri. Tapi aku juga harus membagi waktuku untuk Arthur-san. Ia juga sangat penting untukku. Oh ya, kurasa aku belum menulis disini kalau aku melakukannya dengan Alfred-san tanpa kondom. Ya, ya. Jujur saja rasanya memang aneh, tapi merasakan Alfred-san seutuhnya dalam diriku sangat mendebarkan. Sudah dua kali. Biarlah. Aku hanya akan melakukan ini dengannya, begitu pikirku awalnya.

Arthur-san datang ke rumah lagi! Aku memeluknya di depan pintu dan ia mengelus kepalaku. Aku sering menanyakan padanya, apa ia tidak ada kerjaan di rumah, atau dicari keluarga karena sering menemuiku akhir-akhir ini. Tapi ia bilang tidak apa-apa, aku tidak perlu cemas. Ia menciumku setelahnya. Adakah alasan untukku tidak percaya? Benar, tidak ada sama sekali. Aku dan Arthur-san sudah melewatkan banyak waktu bersama, jadi jika bertemu kami akan lebih banyak duduk sambil bergandengan, merasakan keberadaan satu sama lain. Ya, dengan begitu aku sudah senang. Tapi kali ini Arthur-san bicara serius padaku. Aku mengerjap bingung. Ia menyuruhku berhenti menjadi drag queen. Kubilang tidak bisa. Ia tanya kenapa. Kujawab, karena aku perlu menghidupi diri sendiri. Ia membantah tabunganku sudah cukup dan aku bisa bekerja di tempat lain. Kubilang nanti aku akan sendirian. Katanya manusia tidak ada yang ditakdirkan untuk benar-benar sendirian. Kubilang aku ada kontrak dengan organisasi dan mereka tidak akan melepaskanku begitu saja setelah aku bilang aku keluar. Arthur-san terdiam dan memelukku lagi.

Aku melakukannya dengan Arthur-san. Tanpa pelindung apapun. Aku tidak bisa bilang padanya kalau aku juga melakukan ini dengan Alfred-san. Bisa-bisa aku kehilangannya. Arthur-san sangat tampan, wajahnya begitu dekat denganku, hidung kami menempel, nafas kami memburu dan keringat kami bercampur. Kasurku tidak berdecit tapi bed coverku tertendang kemana-mana. Kali ini Arthur-san melakukannya dengan liar denganku. Aku melihat sekelebat keposesifan di mata-mata hitamnya. Ia berbisik padaku, ia ingin terus berada di dekatku. Ketika kutanyakan padanya untuk apa aku hidup, ia menjawab dengan mantap. Aku ada untuknya. Oh, jurnal, apa Arthur-san perlu tahu kalau aku juga ada untuk Alfred-san? Benar. Aku hidup di dunia ini untuk mereka berdua. Tidak ada alasan lain. Arthur-san bilang asalkan aku berhenti secepatnya dari organisasi, ia tidak akan peduli akan apa yang telah kulakukan. Ia tidak akan peduli dengan tubuh kotorku.

Malamnya Alfred-san meneleponku dan bilang "Mimpi indah, Kiku,"

Aku harus memikirkan dengan serius masalah ini. Berhenti sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

Cutiku tinggal dua hari.

**-SECRET-**

**X**

_My secrets still left unknown world-widely_

_I have choices now I should change my life_

13 Juli 20xx

_**Still Thinking Fucking Hard,**_

Aku menghabiskan waktuku di sekolah, mengerjakan tugas yang tertunda. Aku masih berpikir.

Apakah aku harus berhenti?

**-SECRET-**

**XI**

_I can be loved too, right?_

_I ought to be and I want__ to__ be_

14 Juli 20xx

_**Three Words. **__**They**__** w**__**ere**__**O**__**nly Three Words, but They Last to Eternity,**_

Ini bukan Valentine. Memang tanggal 14, tapi bukan Februari. Tapi kenapa tiga kata itu terucap dari dua bibir yang berbeda?

Aku tidak percaya ini. Alfred-san dan Arthur-san… mereka bilang mereka mencintaiku.

Apa maksudnya?

Alfred-san mengatakannya duluan. Ia bilang ia sangat mencintaiku. Kulirik jam, pukul 15:07. Ia bilang padaku. Ia mengatakannya dengan jelas, menatap mataku dan meyakinkanku ia tidak berbohong. Ia tidak bertanya apa aku juga mencintainya, ia hanya menciumku. Apakah Alfred-san sudah tahu? Apa ia sudah mengerti apa yang kurasakan? Lagi, aku membiarkan Alfred-san mengisiku penuh siang itu. Membiarkannya melelehkanku.

Arthur-san mendapat urutan kedua. Ia bilang ia sudah tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanku. Ia mencium tanganku dan memelukku. Aku memeluknya erat sekali. Hangat dan nyaman. Pendirianku untuk mempertahankan pekerjaan di organisasi perlahan luntur. Aku yakin tak lama lagi akan habis sudah. Arthur-san memintaku menciumnya saja, dengan begitu hatinya sudah tenang. Aku melakukannya.

Aku ada, aku hidup untuk mereka.

Untuk Alfred-san dan Arthur-san.

**-SECRET-**

**XII**

_Life isn't that beautiful_

_If you keep so many secrets you can't bear_

15 Juli 20xx

_**Tell **__**Me**__**it's**__** a Lie,**_

Aku membaca koran. Di halaman ketiga, artikel yang kuharap tidak pernah ada terpasang. Tunggu, aku bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan hal ini.

Arthur Kirkland (24) CEO perusahaan Q meninggal dalam kecelakaan maut di jalan layang barat daya Shinjuku.

Arthur Kirkland? CEO perusahaan Q? Kenapa semua ini tertulis di kartu nama yang Arthur-san berikan padaku…?

**-SECRET-**

**XIII**

_The End_

20 Juli 20xx

_**The End. The End. The End.**_

Aku bilang pada bos organisasi, aku berhenti selamanya dari profesi ini. Ia terlihat akan marah dan mengeluarkan pistol, sebelum itu terjadi, aku meletakkan sebuah amplop cokelat diatas mejanya. Di dalamnya ada alasan kenapa aku ingin, dan harus berhenti. Aku sudah tidak memenuhi syarat menjadi drag queen selamanya. Aku sudah kehilangan pekerjaanku, kehilangan Arthur-san, dan sebentar lagi semuanya.

Aku meletakkan koperku di sudut kamar, Alfred-san tengah meminum obatnya dan bersiap untuk pengobatan. Ia bertanya padaku apakah aku akan ikut ke rumah sakit dengannya, kataku tidak. Ia bertanya kenapa aku menolak, jadi kujelaskan padanya. Ia menciumku dan kami menangis bersama.

Aku tidak butuh obat yang hanya akan menyiksaku dengan rasa pahit. Kalau aku memang harus berakhir seperti ini aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, penyakit ini kudapat dari pekerjaanku, bukan? Alfred-san yang memberikannya padaku. Aku tidak keberatan tertular AIDS darinya.

Aku tidak butuh obat dan terapi. Kalau aku memang akan mati, kenapa harus menundanya?

Aku akan semakin cepat bertemu Arthur-san dan mungkin, orang tuaku, keluargaku.

Aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama Alfred-san. Aku akan menemaninya merasakan sakit.

_And I'm all right with that._

_-Fin-_

SECRET, end.

**A/N: **Ternyata aku masih hidup! OH~! Aku ngga mengharapkan banyak dari kalian, reader-sama, karena aku juga ngga bisa memberi kalian banyak. Jadi ini adalah, lagi, sebuah perombakan dari fanfic lama. Aku hanya me-replace nama-nama personil band the GazettE dengan Arthur, Alfred, dan Kiku, mengganti beberapa kalimat dan ciri-ciri fisik tokoh, dan... voila! Jadilah cerita ini.

Huhu, adakah yang tertipu kalau ini cerita bakal happy end? D

Ending masalah AIDS itu jujur aja ngeteh, eh, ngopi, maksudku, niru ficnya teru a.k.a aijouoasis di LJ, dia nulis fanfic dengan fandom LM.C (J-rock) kueren banget! Ngenes-ngenes ceritanya T^T)

Lirik lagu Secret mulai romawi II – IX aja, yang lainnya aku bikin sendiri :D

Lagunya asyik, dance gituu~ (udah pernah cerita belum ya)

Disini memang ngga aku jelasin udah berapa lama Kiku jadi drag queen. Cerita ngga harus selalu jelas. Yang penting maksud tersampaikan *bikin prinsip sendiri*

"**Faith****"**** Quote by h****t****t****p****:****/****/a****i****j****o****u****o****a**** s ****i****s****.****l****i****v****e****j****o****u****r****n****a****l****.****c****o****m****/**

**[[**

"Yamazaki-san, please. This is no joking manner. HIV-AIDS is a serious ailment and if not taken the proper procedures-"

"Thank you, I'll send you an invitation to my funeral when it happens. Have a great day," Maya hummed, walking out of the office with a dull wave.

Eighteen years old. Eighteen years old and he had already lived a life that most 80 year old people couldn't experience. Though he didn't know what would happen to him, or how long that he did have on this earth, he had complete faith that he'd continue the rest of his days without any help from medications, and _without anyone to help him. And he was alright with that._

**]]**

**Say thanks to:**

**Megurine Luka – Secret**

**Yakushimaru Etsuko - ****神様の言うとおり**

**KinKi Kids – KinKi Kids forever -English Version-**

**L'Arc~en~Ciel – ALONE EN LA VIDA**

**Reviews**** down here, ****ありがと****う**


End file.
